dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fubuki Jun
Perfil thumb|250px|Fubuki Jun *'Nombre:' 風吹ジュン (ふぶき ジュン) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Fubuki Jun *'Profesión:' Actriz, ex-cantante y ex-gravure idol *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Toyama, Japón *'Estatura:' 157cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Dos hijos *'Agencia:' PAPADO Inc. Dramas *Yasuragi no Toki ~ Michi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *Mikazuki (NHK, 2019) *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *Haha ni Naru (NTV, 2017) *Yasuragi no Sato (TV Asahi, 2017) *Chuushingura no Koi (NHK, 2016-2017) *Momoku no Yoshinori-sensei (NTV, 2016) *Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016) *Date SP (Fuji TV, 2015) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015) *Date (Fuji TV, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) *Mama to Papa ga Ikiru Riyu (TBS, 2014) *55-sai Kara no Hello Life (NHK, 2014) *Kuroi Fukuin (TV Asahi, 2014) *Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012) *Ai Inochi ~Shinjuku Kabukicho Kakekomidera~ (TV Asahi, 2011) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Furusato ~Musume no Tabidachi~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Furusato ~Musume no Tabidachi~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shijuukunichi no Recipe (NHK, 2011) *Rikon Syndrome (NTV, 2010) *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Hataraku Gon! (NTV, 2009) *Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite. (NHK, 2009) *Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shiawase no Soup wa Ikaga? (NHK, RTHK, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) *Senryokugai Tsukoku (WOWOW, 2009) *Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009) *Andou Natsu (TBS, 2008) *Hanochi (TV Asahi, 2007) *Utahime (TBS, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Watashitachi no Kyokasho (Fuji TV, 2007) *Walkers (NHK, 2006) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Minna Mukashi wa Kodomo Datta (KTV, 2005) *Tokio (NHK, 2004) *Orange Days (TBS, 2004) *Toshishita no Otoko (TBS, 2003) *Mukodono 2003 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Satorare (TV Asahi, 2002) *Shoro Nagashi (NHK, 2002) *Honmamon (NHK, 2001) *Shin Oretachi no Tabi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Ao no Jidai (TBS, 1998) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita 2 (Fuji TV, 1997) *Risou no Joushi (TBS, 1997) *Pure (Fuji TV, 1996) *Koishikawa no Ie (TV Tokyo, 1996) *Saiko no Kataomoi (Fuji TV, 1995) *Kono Ai ni Ikite (Fuji TV, 1994) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita (Fuji TV, 1993) *Natsu no Arashi! (TBS, 1992) *Kita no Kunikara (Fuji TV, 1983 SP) *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (Fuji TV, 1982) Películas *Machine no Owari ni (2019) *Sora no Restaurant (2019) *What A Wonderful Family! 3 (2018) *Mukoku (2017) *What A Wonderful Family! 2 (2017) *What A Wonderful Family! (2016) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *Dakishimetai (2014) *The Eternal Zero (2013) *Tsuya no Yoru Aru Ai ni Kakawatta, Onna-tachi no Monogatari (2013) *Present for You (2013) *Midsummer Formula / Manatsu no Houteishiki (2013) *Like Father, Like Son (2013) *Tokyo Family (2013) *A Road Stained Crimson | Akai Kisetsu (2012) *Before The Vigil / Tsuya no Yoru (2013) *Youkame no Semi (2011) *Usagi Drop (2011) *From up on Poppy Hill / Kokuriko-Zaka Kara (2011) *Yoshiko Matsuzaki Rebirth / Youkame no Semi (2011) *Gene Waltz / Jin Warutsu (2011) *Boku a Tsuma no 1778 no monogatari (2011) *The Last Ronin / Saigo no Chushingura (2010) *Onnanoko Monogatari (2009) *Ikigami (2008) *Yesterdays (2008) *Veronika Decides to Die (2005) *Tobi ga kururi to (2005) *Tatchi (2005) *Riyuu (2004) *Kamachi (2004) *Guuzen nimo saiaku na shounen (2003) *Pretty Woman (2003) *Tegami (2002) *Through the Night (2002) *Kairo (2001) *Pickpocket (2000) *Spellbound (1999) *Charisma (1999) *Coquille (1999) *The Stupid Teacher (1998) *Tsuribaka nisshi 9 (1997) *Koi to hanabi to kanransha (1997) *Goodbye for Tomorrow (1995) *It's a Summer Vacation Everyday (1994) *Mizu no tabibito: Samurai kizzu (1993) *Tora-San Makes Excuses (1992) *The Games Teachers Play (1992) *Nowhere Man (1991) *The Tale of Genji (1987) (voice) *Space Adventure Cobra (1982) (voice) *Kemono-tachi no atsui nemuri (1981) *The Resurrection of the Golden Wolf (1979) *Firebird: Daybreak Chapter (1978) Curiosidades *'Debut: '''1973 *Creció en Yamashina-ku, Kioto, Prefectura de Kioto. *Sus padres se divociaron cuando ella estaba en primaria. *En 1982 se casó con el productor discográfico Shoro Kawazoe (川添象郎) con quien tuvo dos hijos (un varón y una niña) pero se divorciaron en 1992. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Fubuki Jun.jpg Fubuki Jun 2.jpg Fubuki Jun 3.jpg Categoría:PAPADO Categoría:JActriz